


All I Want for Christmas is You (and your sugar cookies)

by wisegirlknowsall



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Comedy, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Humour, M/M, Romance, Social Media AU, youtuber!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisegirlknowsall/pseuds/wisegirlknowsall
Summary: Bucky Barnes, everyone's favourite baking youtuber, has finally decided to debut his boyfriend on his vlog. The ensuing fluff is cavity enducing.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: Stucky Secret Santa 2019





	All I Want for Christmas is You (and your sugar cookies)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fuckmylife666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckmylife666/gifts).



> I know that a baking youtuber!Bucky isn't a bakery au exactly but I hope it's just as sweet. Happy Holidays love!

“Hello Bucky Bears, for today’s Christmas vlog I’ll be making my infamous sugar cookies to give to all my friends and family. And to help me out today, I’ve invited a very special guest.”

Bucky patted the sofa cushion next to him and Steve sat down beside him. After leaning into the kiss Steve planted on his cheek, Bucky turned back to face the camera.

“You might have heard of him, I present to you Steve Rogers, otherwise known as Captain America, and my dumbass boyfriend.”

Steve pretended to look affronted for a few seconds, but then burst into a grin and waved at the camera.

“Hello Bucky Bears, it’s nice to officially meet you.”

Bucky clapped his hands together and a vlog shot a few days earlier started with the caption, “Shopping with Steve (a menace)”, in Bucky’s writing appeared. There was a montage of the pair singing offkey in the car on the way to the grocery store. The next clip was of Steve pushing Bucky in a grocery cart and pretending to struggle from the weight. Another clip showed the two, pretending to be shocked over all the choices of sugar on display. Lastly, Bucky and Steve showed the camera the various items that they had settled on before heading back home.

Now that they were back home, Bucky grabbed the vlogging camera and walked towards their kitchen, Steve at his heels. Gesturing towards the ingredients splayed over their granite countertop, Bucky named them one by one.

“All purpose flour, baking powder, sugar, butter, vanilla extract.”

“ . . . . And icing and sprinkles,” Steve chimed in.

Bucky set the camera so it faced him and Steve as they stood behind the counter. Bucky clapped his hands and in the next instant matching aprons appeared in their hands. Bucky threw the apron on over his neck and turned around so Steve could tie it around his waist. When Steve was done, he turned around and started grabbing the baking tools they’d need.

“Buckyyyy,” Steve whined, a little moue of disappointment on his face.

Bucky looked up at him and laughed.

“Okay fine, turn around.”

Bucky kissed the frown off Steve’s face and then tied his apron for him too.

“Okay, Bucky Bears, first we’re gonna preheat our oven to 325℉ or 160℃ while we get our cookie dough ready.”

“And shoutout to Tony for our state of the art kitchen,” Steve added, smirking.

Bucky rolled his eyes and shoved Steve.

Bucky grabbed the bowl with butter in it and showed it to the camera.

“Now, I’m gonna microwave this for about a minute in increments until it’s melted. Steve, follow me.”

The camera showed Bucky walking to their microwave and placing the butter inside. A fast forwarded clip, and the butter was done. Bucky walked back to the counter and held the now melted butter to the camera.

The rest of the steps were shown in a montage with the directions added in the top right corner of the screen in Bucky’s scrawl. Eventually, a huge mixing bowl filled with cookie dough was shown to the camera.

Bucky pulled out a brand new pack of silicone baking mats to show to the camera when he noticed something in the corner of his eye.

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS GET YOUR DISGUSTING FINGERS OUT OF MY DOUGH.”

The camera panned to show a sheepish Steve, caught red handed, with two fingers in his mouth.

“Sorry, Bucky. I couldn’t help myself.”

Bucky turned the camera back to his face, “And that is why my Bucky Bears, you don’t ask your disgusting boyfriend to help you make sugar cookies.”

The next clip was a montage of Bucky and Steve making little balls of cookie dough and rolling them in sugar, before placing them on their mats. Bucky kept busy as they had a lot of cookies to make, and thus hadn’t noticed that Steve had been calling him.

“Bucky.”

“Hrm?”

“Look at me.”

Bucky turned to Steve and was startled by the intense look in his eyes. He couldn’t hide the blush that crept up his neck and rose to his face.

Steve brushed his thumb over Bucky’s cheek and smiled.

“You had flour on your cheek,” Steve whispered.

Bucky bit his lip and then gave Steve a quick peck on his mouth. He knew from looking at the viewfinder there was nothing on his face but love made you do stupid things like let your boyfriend brush invisible flour off your cheek.

Bucky turned back to the camera unable to keep the silly smile off his face.

“Don’t forget to check out my blog post below for the link to the original recipe with all the steps listed in detail and some alternatives for your varying dietary needs. The original recipe makes about 24 big cookies and 32 small cookies. Keep in mind, we’re making a lot of cookies because most of our friends happen to be genetically enhanced superheroes with large appetites to match.”

“Okay, now that our first batch of cookies are in the oven, we’re gonna take a break and make some hot chocolate.” A fast forwarded clip of the hot chocolate recipe was shown. When it was ready Bucky poured the hot chocolate into mugs for Steve and himself.

“Steve, would you be a dear, and grab the whip for me.”

Bucky waited and looked up, confused when he saw that Steve hadn’t placed the can in his outstretched hand, but it was too late. Steve had pressed the nozzle of the can and a bunch of whip sprayed all over Bucky’s face.

“STEEEEVEEEEEEEEE!”

The next clip was Bucky chasing Steve around the kitchen and out to the living room before they disappeared from screen. In the background, Steve’s blood curdling screaming could be heard.

Bucky grabbed the camera and showed his phone to the screen.

“Okay, it’s been about 25 minutes now, and our first batch of cookies is done.”

Steve and Bucky grabbed a mitt each and opened the oven door together and took the cookies out.

“Ta dah!” Steve announced.

Bucky turned the camera to show Steve placing the cookies on a cooling rack while Bucky placed the next batch of cookies in the oven.

“Okay now for the part everyone’s been waiting for; decorating! Here are all our supplies.”

Steve gestured to the vast array of sprinkles and icing colours they’d chosen earlier. Bucky turned to the camera and clapped his hands and a partition appeared between him and Steve.

“Before we start decorating cookies for our loved ones, we’re gonna make a surprise cookie for each other but we only have 30 secs to do so. And the time starts now.”

Bucky knew he had this in the bag, Steve may be the artistic one but he was hopeless in the kitchen. He drew a detailed likeness of Steve’s shield on the little cookie with about 8 secs to spare. He mimed making silly faces at Steve and booing him to the camera. Steve took the whole time but his confidence made Bucky really curious about he’d done.

“Okay, time’s up!”

Bucky clapped and the partition was gone. Bucky and Steve showed their respective cookies to the camera and then gave them to each other.

“Okay Steve, tell everyone about your thought process.”

“Well, this cookie is Bucky’s sleeping visage. It’s what I see first thing in the morning.”

Bucky’s lips twitched but he managed to stop himself from smiling.

“Nice to know my sleeping face doesn’t have a nose.”

“Hey! I was trying to replicate the details of your bed head,” Steve said, defensively.

Bucky laughed.

“Okay, now we’re gonna decorate the rest of the cookies. We’ll be back with you shortly.”

One decorating montage later and all the cookies were decorated and placed in adorable cookie bags with little Christmas themed labels. Bucky filmed an overview shot of all the little baggies.

Grabbing a plate of cookies for them to munch on, Bucky led Steve back to the sofa they’d started the vlog on.

“That’s all for today’s vlog, hope you had fun following along with our baking adventures. Merry Christmas to all my Bucky Bears and a Happy New Year.

Bucky turned to Steve.

“Do you have anything you want to say?”

Steve started saying seasons greetings in every language he knew: Russian, Italian, and Japanese etc.

“Show off.”

Steve stuck his tongue out at Bucky and Bucky laughed.

They said their goodbyes and waved to the camera.

Turning the camera off, Bucky turned to Steve.

“Not so bad right?”

“Nah, it was fun.”

Bucky leaned forward to kiss Steve.

“Thank you for appearing on my vlog.”

“Anytime,” Steve said, smiling against Bucky’s lips.

“Merry Christmas, Steve.”

“Merry Christmas, Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my debut piece for the Stucky Fandom. Hope you enjoy friends. And Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
